


If It's Ever Gonna End

by yellow_canary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Also fluff, Discussion of Death, F/F, F/M, Funeral, Hurt/Comfort, Oliver's Death, The Crossover, Yes this is a Sara story she just interacts with a lot of people due to the crossover, discussion of marriage, need i say more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: At Oliver's funeral, Sara is relieved to have Ava by her side as she greets old friends and Ava makes her a promise about their future together.“Sara, honey?” Ava whispered to her, getting her attention as Sara looked up at her. “Whatever you need, I’m here for you.”“Will you go to the funeral with me?”“Of course,” Ava said, not even hesitating to agree.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, side pairings: - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 231





	If It's Ever Gonna End

After they defeat the anti-monitor, they were all transported back to the Earth 74’s Waverider. They were able to restore Earth 1, Earth 38, and almost every other Earth across the known universe, but they couldn’t save them all. They agreed that Earth X could be the lone casualty of the war.

“You did it,” Iris said, running up the stairs to the Parlor and crashing into Barry’s arms. Everyone else looked around to find their loved ones and ran over to hug them.

Sara turned around to see Ray standing there amongst the others and let out a sigh of relief knowing. His presence meant that everyone else was back as well. She ran over and hugged him. Hugging Ray was like hugging a teddy bear. His big arms wrapped all the way around her and there was a feeling of brotherly love and happiness you couldn’t get anywhere else.

They finally pulled back and looked up at each other, knowing they needed to go. They’ll come back for the funeral, but for now, they needed to know that the rest of their family was safe. Sara programmed the courier around her waist and opened a portal onto the Waverider. It opened into the bridge and as they stepped in they saw Charlie and Mona hanging out in the Parlor. 

“Hey, how did trivia night go?” Charlie asked, her mouth full of cereal. 

“You guys must have been having a good time because usually, we’re back from book club around the same time you two are,” Mona said, but then her eyebrows knitted together as she saw the desperate look upon their faces. “Are you guys okay?”

“Hey, your back.” 

Ava’s sweet voice was like music to Sara’s ears and she turned around to see Nora and Ava walking together onto the bridge. Sara had never been so happy to see her. Her soft blonde hair was swept over one shoulder and her smile was so big and bright because of Sara. Because she was home and because Ava was happy to see her. 

Ava was all tall and lengthy, but strong and steady and that was just what Sara wanted right now. Her feet took her towards Ava slower than Sara would have liked, but Ava quickly caught on to the desperate look across her face and reached up to catch her.

Sara fell from the steps into Ava’s arms. Ava’s sweater was warm and soft and Sara’s body fit perfectly into Ava’s. Ava smelled of sweet lavender and lemon, her favorites. Sara buried her face in Ava’s neck and the tears she had been holding back came spilling out.

“What’s wrong?” Ava asked, holding her with strong arms as Sara crushed herself into Ava’s chest. 

“Sara and I got caught up in the crossover where all of the worlds were destroyed. She watched all of us die.” Ray explained where Sara couldn’t.

Ava just held her tighter and Sara felt the tears from her eyes dampen Ava sweater.

“I got you Sara. You’re okay, we’re all fine, It’s okay,” Ava said, over and over again like a mantra.

The rest of the Legends appeared and they all joined in on the hug. It soon became lovingly suffocating and they all moved so they were stretched out on top of each other in a pile of blankets and pillows in the Parlor. Sara was laying with her head on Ava’s chest, while Mona was snuggled up into her side. On her left, Nora and Ray were at her hip, while Nate, Behrad, and Charlie were all somewhere across her legs. Even Rory had reluctantly joined in and allowed her to curl her toes under his warm body. 

Ray told them all how Lyla appeared at the bar and whisked them away. How they fought off the anti-monitor and the wave of anti-matter. Ava brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead again as Sara filled in what happened after and Sara buried her fingers in Ava sweater. Her foot almost falls asleep as Charlie lays across it, but Sara doesn’t care, she’s happy to be surrounded by her family after everything. 

When Ray got to the part about Oliver dying there were mixed responses from the Legends. Despite the fact that her father was evil, Nora will never forgive Oliver for killing him and Sara doesn’t blame her for that. Most of the Legends don’t care, but Oliver was a part of her family, of her childhood, apart from her mom everyone from her childhood is gone. Sara wondered how long she’ll have to wait before she loses her mother. She does live in Central City after all and Sara felt selfish to want to keep her.

“Sara, honey?” Ava whispered to her, getting her attention as Sara looked up at her. “Whatever you need, I’m here for you.” 

“Will you go to the funeral with me?” Sara asked, knowing that Ava wasn’t Oliver’s biggest fan either.

“Of course,” Ava said, not even hesitating to agree.

* * *

They sat outside in folding chairs on the wet grass as the sun shone above them for a beautiful morning, the sun was both perfect and tragic. Sara sat next to Felicity at the funeral and put her arm around her friend as the younger William sat on Felicity’s other side. They listened to the preacher speak and watched as Thea and Diggle gave short, sweet eulogies. Even little William said a few words before he retreated into his aunt Thea’s arms. Felicity bounced Mia on her knee as the baby girl fussed, sensing her mother’s heartbreak. 

When it was over and the casket had been set in the ground with a pile of dirt next to it, ready to be thrown in, Felicity just looked over at Sara with tears in her eyes. “How am I supposed to do this?”

The tears that had been in Sara’s eyes all morning spilled over. Even though she had done this twice, after Laurel and her father’s death Sara just shook her head. “I don’t know.”

She leaned forward and hugged Felicity as they both cried. Ava put her hand on Sara’s back, rubbing soft and slow circles. Yet, Ava didn’t offer soothing words as she knew they wouldn’t help, her presence was enough.

Losing Oliver felt like another piece of her childhood and teen years was gone. He was the only other person there with her on Lian Yu. He tried to help her when she came back from the League, urging her to return to her family. Sara had told Ava everything that had happened, but it wasn’t the same.

She somehow made it through the rest of the funeral and returned to the apartment for food and drinks, yet Sara felt numb. Ava’s steady arm around her led her where she needed to go despite her wandering mind. 

She was only able to come back to it all when she saw Diggle coming over and pulling her in for a hug. Despite the circumstances, Sara was happy to see her old friend, having missed out on visiting him and his family over the holidays. 

Ava whispered that she was going to check on Nora and the Legends, leaving them to talk.

“It’s good to see you, Sara,” Diggle said, pulling back but still holding her shoulders.

“Yeah, you too Dig,” Sara said, with a half smile. “It’s been far too long.”

“And whose fault is that?” Diggle said, lightly teasing her.

“I know,” Sara said, looking down.

“Hey, I’m just giving you a hard time,” Dig said, nudging her shoulder. “But would it kill you to come over for dinner once in a while?”

“I would love to,” Sara said. 

She missed her family. After she had come back, Diggle and Felicity were always on her side even when Oliver wasn’t.

Sara saw Felicity steal a glance at her from her table and Sara wandered over. Felicity greeted her with a bittersweet old smile that Sara recognized from their days in the foundry and she pulled Felicity into a hug that was eagerly returned.

“I wish that this wasn’t the first time in months that I’ve seen you,” Felicity said with one arm around her as the other held Mia and Sara gave her an extra squeeze. 

“You and Oliver disappeared for a reason, a very good one, but I tried to respect that,” Sara said letting Baby Mia grab her finger and cooed at her. “I would have kept your secret, you know, and I’m a really good babysitter.” 

“I know,” Felicity said with a sad smile. “We were just trying to keep her safe, but I guess some things are inevitable.”

They both looked over at the adult versions of William and Mia who were hanging off to the side of the crowd with Connor. Sara realized the familiar features of her friends mirrored in their faces.

“They are so much like Oliver and you in all the best ways.”

“Yeah,” Felicity said looking over at them. “And that’s what scares me half to death.”

“That fear never goes away but, knowing that they can take care of themselves helps.”

“Is that a word of Time Mom wisdom?” 

“Something like that.”

Sara nudged her shoulder before the older William wandered over with Mia. 

“Hey Mom,” William said, giving her a quick hug.

“Hi, Aunt Sara,” He said, pulling Sara in for a hug. She had spent a lot of time with the young boy as she was a frequent visitor of the Smoke household during the past few summers in Star City. 

“I guess you’ve already met my adult kids.” 

“Yeah,” Sara said, she knew firsthand how off putting it was to be around your past or future self.

“Where’s Aunt Ava?” Mia asked. 

“She’s gone to check on the Legends,” Sara said with a smile at the thought of her and Ava being a part of Mia’s life.

“Wait, you’re from 2020, so you guys are married already, right?” Mia asked looking between them as her brows knit together just like Felicity’s did.

“Mia, remember what I said about revealing details about the future?” William carefully reminded her.

“Not yet,” Sara said with a shy smile. “But I guess that’s something I have to look forward to.”

“Please don’t be a stranger okay?” Felicity said, pulling her in for one last hug before she was pulled away by William’s grandparents.

“I won’t, I promise.”

Sara looked over and caught Alex sending her a small wave. Alex and Kara along with a few of their friends were all sitting off to the side and talking amongst themselves.

“Hi,” Alex said, pulling her in for a hug.

“Hey,” Sara said, hugging her back. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Yeah, you too,” Alex said, pulling away. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Alex turned to get the attention of the black woman next to her in a short black dress with gentle eyes. “Sara, this is my girlfriend Kelly. Kelly this is Sara. We slept together at Barry and Iris’ wedding and then became friends during the Nazi invasion on their Earth. She’s the one that told me I’d find you.”

“Hi, It’s nice to meet you. Alex has mentioned you a few times. I guess I owe you a thank you,” Kelly said, stealing a look over at Alex with a soft smile.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Sara said shaking her hand. She looked over at Alex who gazed lovingly at Kelly. She was happy that Alex had found someone who made her happy. 

“And this is our friend Nia,” Alex said suddenly remembering that there were other people at the table. “And of course, you know Brainy and Kara.” 

“Hi, it’s nice to see you all again.”

Kara pulled her in for a hug and Nia and Brainy shook her hand. They mostly made small talk until Sara excused herself to the restroom. The break from the crowd was a small relief, despite the good company. 

She texted Gideon to give her an update on the rest of the crew. As she was reading the A.I’s list of misdeeds and light trouble when someone called her name.

“Sara.”

She turned around to see Ava standing there. Sara’s name was sweet on her lips. She said it like no one else did and hearing it was like coming home.

“Hey, I thought you were gonna stay with Nora and everyone else at the other party?”

“I wanted to be here for you,” Ava said, walking up to her and pulling her in for a hug. “How are you doing?”

Sara leaned into her warm embrace, she didn’t realize how close she was to breaking down and that seemed to be happening a lot recently. As her tears welled up in her eyes and she sobbed into Ava’s shoulder. Ava held her tightly and whispered soft loving words into her ear as she cried. Sara pulled back and kissed her without hesitation and Ava welcomed her lips. Ava let go of her and reached up to hold her face and kiss Sara properly. 

“I don’t know why I’m crying,” Sara said, pulling away and still crying for everything. 

“It’s okay,” Ava said pulling out a tissue and whipping away her tears.

Ava’s words and her touch were all the comfort Sara needed and her tears slowly dissipated. Sara held Ava’s hand afraid to let go and Ava put an arm around her waist, afraid of the same. They returned to the table and Sara introduced Ava to the group, as Alex sent her a knowing smile.

* * *

“I heard this was the queer table,” Kate said, wondering over and smiling at Kara. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all, you’re always welcome,” Kara said with a special smile just for Kate as she scooted over to make room for Kate to sit next to her.

Sara had seen the way those two had talked and smiled and flirted. It was a pretty obvious attempt on Kate’s part, but Kara was totally oblivious to the signals she was sending and receiving. She took another sip of her drink, now thoroughly buzzed and giggled at the two of them.

Sara wasn’t the only one who noticed as Ava nudged her and sent her a look. Alex looked between the two of them as Kelly just patted her arm. Nia hid her giggles in Brainy’s arm and scooted over to make sure Kate could sit next to Kara.

“I suppose this table does have an abundance of LGBT+ people,” Brainy said, the only other one as oblivious as Kara.

“I’m sure that’s not the only reason you wanted to join us,” Nia said teasing them. 

Kate hid her blush with a duck of her head, but Kara just looked confused. 

Alex looked over at Sara and gave her a weary look and leaned over to whisper to Sara. “What’s going on between them?”

“Nothing, as of yet.”

Yet, Alex still looked wearily over at Kara and Kate who were totally oblivious to the rest of the group as they chatted. 

“Relax Alex,” Sara insisted. “It’s just a little crush. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Yeah, but Kara is still heartbroken over the betrayal of one of our friends back home.”

Sara nodded, having heard a bit about Lena from Kara. “I know and I can see it in Kate’s eyes that she’s still pining after someone back in Gotham.”

They both watched as the two laughed at something and Kate put her hand on Kara’s arm. Alex just sighed and Kelly put a hand on her back.

“Whatever happens, they’ll be okay,” Sara assured her.

“Yeah?” 

“Yes.”

Alex gave Sara a genial smile and Sara squeezed her hand reassuringly. As Ava and Kelly got up to get a new round of drinks, Alex and Sara watched them go, unable to take their eyes off them.

“So will we,” Alex said, looking over at Kelly. 

“Kelly seems really nice.”

“She is,” Alex said with a lovestruck look across her face as she smiled easily at her girlfriend. “She’s a Psychologist who uses virtual technology to work with PTSD victims. I know she struggles with me being in the field and getting into danger, but she always supports me.”

“She sounds amazing,” Sara said.

“What about you? Ava seems great.”

“She’s wonderful,” Sara said looking over at Ava with the same lovestruck look that Alex had earlier. “We did the whole friends to lovers thing, well enemies to friends to lovers. She disobeyed orders from the Time Bureau, where she’s the Director now, to come back and help me. She goes along with all my crazy plans and I love her for it.”

“It looks like we both found someone new,” Alex said, reminiscing their conversation a few years ago.

“Yeah,” Sara said, looking over Ava. “I think I’m gonna make her my wife.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Ava giggled as she sneaked a look over at Sara and Alex, who each had the same dumb lovestruck look. Kelly followed her line of sight and giggled as Sara and Alex got caught. Sara just smiled and waved, but Alex quickly looked away and blushed, both of them looked quite cute. Kelly and Ava just looked at each other and laughed.

“Idiots,” Ava said with a loving smile.

“Our idiots.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Ava carried a very drunk and crying Sara bridal style through the portal and into their bedroom on the Waverider. Sara had drunk away her grief and for a bit, it had worked, but when she burst into tears Ava had picked her up and taken her home.

“Ava?” Sara asked, her whimpers quieting.

“Yes honey,” Ava said, laying Sara down on the bed and reaching down to take off Sara’s shoes.

“Thank you,” Sara said.

Ava looked up to see Sara’s eyes glistening, and she leaned up to caress her cheek. “Of course Sara.”

Ava took off her shoes and grabbed them each a pair of pajamas, changing into her pair before going over to Sara. She took off Sara’s stockings and pulled up her dress to her waist.

“Okay, up we go,” Ava said, pulling Sara to sit up and pulling her dress over her head.

Sara kept her eyes closed, but stayed upright as Ava took off her bra. She fell back and curled up after Ava pulled the sleepshirt over her head. Ava crawled up next to her and pulled the blanket over them, putting one arm around Sara’s waist.

“I can’t believe he’s really gone,” Sara said staring up at the ceiling. “I always knew we would die young after everything we’ve done and leading the life that we do, but I thought we both had cheated an early death.”

“I’m sorry Sara,” Ava said, propping herself up on one elbow and rubbing Sara’s back. “I know how close you two were.”

“It’s not just that,” Sara said, looking up at her. “I’m not ready to die, but with this life, we live it could happen at any moment and I couldn’t bear to leave you and the legends.”

“I know, and there is nothing I can tell you that will make this fear go away,” Ava said, brushing Sara’s hair away from her face. “But you love this life and I do too, but if you want to walk away, I’ll follow you. You just say so and we’ll get a white picket fence and we can get a dog, so long as I can also get a cat. Okay?”

“Okay.”

They finally settled in and Gideon started playing the ocean sounds that Ava liked to fall asleep to. She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting the sweet sound of Sara’s breathing lull her.

“Wait are you too drunk to remember this in the morning?”

“Oh, definitely,” Sara said with a giggle.

Ava giggled and leaned over to kiss her. “Goodnight Sara.”

“Goodnight Moon.” Sara giggled again.

Ava rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. “Go to sleep.”

She expected Sara to say something cheeky, but Sara was already gently snoring against Ava’s shoulder.


End file.
